


Yellow Tulips & Idiots In Love

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: CRAVITY FTW, Confessions, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, MOGUHAM RISE, No Beta read we die like men, Romance, friends to lovers?, i don't know what else to put, jungmo is as dense as he can be, moguham - Freeform, serillen/sellen if you squint hard enough, stan cravity, this is just me projecting my love for jungmo and wonjin, tomatoz, wonjin braver than the marines or is he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: First moves or whatever, Wonjin won't be the one to initiate it.or,The few times Wonjin couldn't make himself do it, and the one time he believed he could.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Yellow Tulips & Idiots In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again. hELP XD
> 
> I realize I won't be able to function without writing anything for a long time so, here I am.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Mogu! 
> 
> Note: Everything you will be reading is all fiction! Please don't take it too seriously. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

...

  
Wonjin was never one to make the first move. 

In whatever situation, it always had to be the other person in the room, and that was surprising especially when you consider how much of an outgoing fellow he actually was. Even Wonjin found himself shaking his head in disappointment after he realized he just couldn't get himself to make the first move despite the itching of his entire body to do so. 

Then again, it was never really a problem either as he has always been surrounded by people who loved and would gladly initiate things with him at every chance they could get; Allen, his roommate and Serim's boyfriend, who took great pleasure in cuddling up within Wonjin's arms twenty-four seven that it naturally became a part of his daily routine, or Hyeongjun who Wonjin used to babysit and now whose text messages would literally fusillade his notifications from morning until night that he would feel weird if they weren't there, or Seongmin who was a true wild card in Wonjin's life as he never thought a kid like him could ever possibly display so much affection for someone and yet has managed to snowball it towards Wonjin that his days felt incomplete without the younger's outbursts. 

And then, there was Jungmo. 

Wonjin hasn't figured out yet if it was sheer gullibility or just that the young man was so full of himself, but Jungmo was definitely an appalling force to him. He set off the alarms within Wonjin the very moment he stepped foot inside his life, yet he couldn't seem to get rid of him either. All Wonjin really wanted was to figure him out. 

He remembers the first time Jungmo got him in trouble, and by all means, how could he forget when there came more after that?

“Okay, we're doing this. You and I!” Jungmo had basically dragged Wonjin out of his and Allen's shared apartment during that ungodly hour only to end up at the rundown amusement park a few blocks away. 

“Uh, no, we're not. I don't recall agreeing to this. Like ever.” Wonjin instantly rejected using every cell in his body after it hit him about what they, or rather just Jungmo, was planning on doing. 

He gapes at the humongous ferris wheel that towered above them profusely shaking his head, while the latter clings to his arm and was quavering like a hyperactive child. 

“Come on, Wonjin! Or would you rather that I kiss you instead?”

Do you see now the fault here? 

Last time Wonjin checked they weren't playing a game of would you rather and yet there he was blushing furiously like a little girl because of what his dumbass friend had just told him and who seemed more than pleased with himself upon having done it. 

Just like that, the two of them ended up climbing the freaking ferris wheel and sitting in one of the passenger cars until they got caught by the security on duty and was forced to do community service for the following weeks after the incident for having trespassed in private property.

Funny thing is, Wonjin was never expecting of Jungmo to apologize —he never really expected much of him truthfully— for dragging him into his idiotic scheme that time but he did so like the unpredictable prick he was and Jungmo kept consistent with his acts that Wonjin sort of became immune to it.

Or at least that's what he thought. 

Soon enough, Wonjin realized he now has one biggger problem to worry about more than Jungmo's erratic behavior, and that which he was in fact falling in love with him. No, scratch that, he has already fallen for him. 

And so, it has been three days since his realization. 

“You look sick,” Allen points out the moment he stepped into their kitchen and raises a questioning eyebrow at Wonjin. 

“I am sick,” he says as a matter-of-factly. 

“Protein shake?” The older waves the cup blender behind him but Wonjin only grimaced and made a groaning sound. 

It was half-past noon, the usual between the two roommates every weekend, but Wonjin had been half-awake since five in the morning and Allen was quick to notice the difference in his mood. 

“So, what's bothering you very early in the morning?” As soon as the older finishes blending his shake, he makes his way in front of Wonjin and props an arm on the table. 

Wonjin raises an eyebrow, “Hyung, in case you didn't notice, it's almost afternoon.”

“I know that. Now, spill.” Allen rolls his eyes at him and nudges the poor sleep-deprived boy to tell him more but before Wonjin could even open his mouth he was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. 

He exchanges a look with Allen before opening it, only to widen his eyes upon seeing the pop-up notification. 

“God... I totally forgot about today.” This time, Wonjin groans in frustration and almost rips his hair out of its scalp. 

“Huh? What's today?”

“I promised Jungmo I'd come with him.”

“And that means I can invite Selm over without you rolling your eyes at us every five minutes. That's good, then!”

It was definitely not good. 

It has only been a short period of time since Wonjin realized what was going on with him, and as if that's not the worst, he had totally forgotten about his meet-up with Jungmo today. 

Does he have the courage to face him without looking like an idiot? Maybe —he always knew how to control his emotions under the worst of circumstances after all. 

But does that mean he's ready to see him? Not at all. 

For a moment, the thought of lying to Jungmo crosses Wonjin's mind just so he doesn't have to see him today. Then again, he knew he'd have no chance pulling it off. Jungmo always sees through his excuses. 

So, much to his chagrin, Wonjin forces himself to get ready and dress himself with a casual outfit, and hits Jungmo a reply before stepping out of the house, with Allen not forgetting to remind him to have fun. As if he could.

At exactly quarter before two, Wonjin arrives at their meeting spot which was at the park, a scowl slowly forming on his face when he doesn't see Jungmo there. 

To think that just over two years ago he would have probably punched Jungmo for not showing up at their time agreed upon, Wonjin couldn't help but sigh at himself. 

“Boo!”

“Jesus, Jungmo!” Wonjin clutches his heart instinctively when the young man suddenly jumps in front of him and laughs probably at his expression. “Not funny.”

“Here, I got this,” Jungmo hands him a single yellow tulip wrapped in kraft paper with a red bow keeping it in place.

Had Wonjin not been too surprised at the notion he would have brushed it off as a prank but, no, he just stands there staring dumbfoundedly at Jungmo's hand. 

“Hello? The tulip, Wonjin?”

“Right, yeah. What's gotten into you, Koo Jungmo?” He shakes his head before reluctantly taking the flower from Jungmo and squints at him. 

“I was passing by the flower shop,” Jungmo shrugs, “thought I'd get you something.”

Wonjin eyes the almost lemony flower and bites back from slipping a smile but anyone could tell his heart made skips at the gesture even if it probably meant nothing to the latter.

Jungmo then proceeds to list their itinerary for the whole afternoon which mostly involved visiting the new retro village and trying out different food that he accidentally found while searching for donkatsu restaurants nearby.

For a whole moment, Wonjin debates whether or not he should tell Jungmo while they had all the time together about what he has been dealing with lately, only for him to end up caving in his insecurities.

That's the effect Jungmo had on him. The chestnut brown-haired boy made him feel small because he always seemed to be so sure of himself, nonchalant as he may be, yet confident and precise with everything he had and was. And Wonjin, as much as he loved and accepted himself, couldn't ever compare to that. 

Their little adventure consisted of Jungmo dragging the poor dwindling boy in every stall that would catch his eyes, Wonjin taking every opportunity he could to take pictures of things he found beautiful, and again letting Jungmo do whatever he wanted. 

“Y'know, I've been meaning to tell you something,” Jungmo inhales sharply before facing Wonjin who was playing around with the flower he gave him. 

“Yeah? And what's that?” Wonjin looks up, almost feeling himself shrink at how close their faces were to each other. 

The final stop of Jungmo's trip was in Han River and they had been sitting on the grass for over an hour now, the sight of the waterway proving itself helpful in unwinding the two friends after long hours of walking and food sampling.

Wonjin feels the shift of the atmosphere around them for a moment, and anxiety bubbles inside him. 

“Nevermind.” Jungmo shakes his head and chuckles averting his gaze back to the scenery before them. “Next time will do.”

How anti-climactic.

Now, Wonjin thinks if he should be the one to tell him something. He clears his throat but the rising confidence he had dissipates immediately. 

Maybe next time will do for him, too. 

They stay there for a little longer before Jungmo himself suggests they should probably head home, and even pays for Wonjin's taxi insisting that it was his thanks for tagging along with him for the day before he walks off to the subway. 

When Wonjin reaches their apartment, Serim had already gone and he finds Allen on the floor reading a book. They exchange good nights and Wonjin heads to his room. 

He plays with the tulip again before going to sleep. Brushing his fingertips on its smooth petals, counting how many there were, and staring at its pigment. It reminded him of Jungmo's radiance and the sprightly man had probably picked it impulsively, making it even more just like him. 

For the following week, he doesn't really hear from Jungmo, much to Wonjin's disbelief. 

Later on he finds out from Minhee, Jungmo's cousin who was staying with him for a few weeks, that he had been to the countryside visiting their grandparents and some relatives which gave Wonjin some time to ponder on things while there was no Jungmo around to pester him. 

For the second time, he thinks of confessing to his friend. If Wonjin was being honest, the thought was eating him alive. 

As soon as he found out Jungmo had returned home he gathers himself and shoots a message to the latter to see him as soon as he's free. 

And it shouldn't have been a surprise to Wonjin anymore, but Jungmo shows up in front of their doorstep just hours after he texted him wearing pajamas and manhandling a box of pizza along with a plastic bag. 

“Surprise?” Jungmo smiles sheepishly only to earn him a shake of the head before Wonjin makes space for him to enter. 

“When I said you should see me, I didn't mean this instant, you know?” Wonjin meant to say that with an annoyed tone but his growing smile said so otherwise.

“What can I say, I missed you.” Jungmo answers before he places all the food he brought on the island with Wonjin following close behind. “Didn't you miss me?”

Wonjin scoffs, “of course not, why would I?”

The taller pouts at that before crashing himself onto Wonjin, a satisfied giggle erupts from him knowing he caught the boy off guard with the sudden embrace.

For a moment, Wonjin fears that his heart had finally stopped beating and he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks.

To avoid the nervous breakdown about to close in Wonjin immediately distracts himself with the pizza, and thank heavens Jungmo got his favorite one. He proceeds to ask Jungmo the most stupid questions which the latter enthusiastically entertained and they end up talking about whatever. 

If there was something that night which had changed, Wonjin knew it deep down but forced himself not to acknowledge it especially when he laid awake and sleeping next to him was Koo Jungmo whom he loved to hate and now nearly hates to love. 

Prior to this, Jungmo rummages through the plastic bag he brought while Wonjin was rambling on, only to put out four bottles of soju and so, they ended up clinking glasses during the night. 

It was almost too suspicious that Allen wasn't around but it's probably because he had been caught up with work again and decided to crash in his boyfriend's place for the night. 

Wonjin was never really good with alcohol while Jungmo knew how to pace himself usually, that is. But tonight, however, was different. He drank to his heart's content even Wonjin couldn't stop him. 

“Wonjin...” Jungmo slurs while his friend simply observes him, almost fighting off a grin as he had never seen him look like an idiot while drunk. 

“I really need to tell you something, y'know...”

“Go on, then.” Wonjin nods. 

“I... don't have the courage to say it without alcohol... Sorry... But, yeah...”

Wonjin slumps his arm on the table and watch as Jungmo tries his best to collect his words. 

“I like you...” Jungmo whispers followed by a chuckle, “so much...” He then leans in, batting his eyes at Wonjin's direction although his vision was far from clear seeing how glazed it was, and just like that he knocks himself out on the table. 

Wonjin almost chokes. 

It took him a while to hark back to himself, before standing up and quickly dragging the rendered unconscious Jungmo to the direction of his room and spends seconds hesitating before he slumps Jungmo on his bed. 

There's no way Jungmo was going to remember any of his words tomorrow morning, Wonjin was sure of that, but he needed to take responsibility for them especially when it made Wonjin's stomach do somersaults. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end!
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
